User talk:RandomDude101
Welcome to mah Talk Page! I archive this thing every time either the template count has exceeded its limit, or when it has reached 45 topics. Time to archive! }} Time to archive! Katrina the Rich Girl 00:29, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Happy Late Halloween! }} Yikes, Yumi yelled you, young Yankee }} SHUFFLE SHUFFLE SHUFFLE YO FEET! Fun Fact that You May or May Not Care About: I made the 4th comment on his Wiiviewer Uncut Channel. 2. I remember getting through the last case of that. I'm still somewhat confused by the concept of teh thingy where you go back to the past (forgot what it's called). }} Which review is your favorite so far...? 2. Indeed. Nice Apollo bubble. }} }} }} But each to their own...}} I don't even remember writing that, or why I did... And yes, I do know what it means. }} The current me is very scared of the past me from back then... ...wait, I'm probably goin' completely off topic from what you said. }} And I don't think my brother is really interested in hacking me. He just likes bein' very nosy. }} And about teh math problem...sure. }} }} But you said the hypotenuse was a side of a square, right? And you know squares have 4 sides that are all equal. So just multiply teh hypotenuse by 4. Not that abstract of a concept to understand... }} }} }} Thank dude! }} Norteamericano Zorro - I was workin' on my fanon... Some of the Baptists down here in the South won't even look at a Catholic because they think we're worshiping the devil or something. Fo'get religionists. 7:56 pm (US Est) 11/4/10 Zorro - ...Really...? North Carolina. It's mostly the old people that are like that and it has - in some cases - rubbed off on the other generations. Did you know? North Carolina played a big part in causing the South to lose the Civil War. 8:09 pm (US Est) 11/4/10 Zorro - Yes, General Lee did eventually surrender at the Appomattox (best spelling I could do) Court House, but what a North Carolinian soldier did happened much earlier in the war. The Confederacy had a "super general" of sorts: "Stonewall" Jackson. But one night, when he was returning to the camp, a North Carolinian soldier that was on watch mistook him for a Union soldier and shot him. 8:44 pm (US Est) 11/4/10 Zorro - Even if "Stonewall" Jackson hadn't been killed, the Confederates still would have lost. Not quite as badly though. Annnnd... you have issues with math? I'm in the 11th grade and kicking some logarithms' butts, I'd be happy to help you any time (given that I'm up here.) 8:54 pm (US Est) 11/4/10 Zorro - *Scratching head* I don't think I know what I'm talking about either. I need to straighten this out, for myself too. OK, so the North Carolinian and "Stonewall" Jackson were both Confederates (South). The North Carolinian couldn't tell if Jackson was a Confederate or Union in the dark, so he shot him. Jackson's death made it a little easier for the Union (North) to win. Plus, Lincoln later brought in Ulysses S. Grant for the Union who kicked tail mad hard. This conversation is now dropped, you don't need to worry about this until you're in US History. And I do my brother's math homework most of the time because I'm the only one of the 4 of us that's actually got some kind of a brain. I gotta go now. 9:18 pm (US Est) 11/4/10 }} Glucose and Amino Acids Have you listened to that other song that Adam is featured in...uh...Middledistancerunner, I think teh name was? Too lazy to put in teh link.}} I don't think Adam was asked for his approval on that...I think...hopefully...}} But uh, I'm not really too excited. I'M NOT TOO MUCH OF A HUGE FAN OF POKEMON, JUST A REGULAR FAN! I'm more excited about Phoenix Wright vs. Professor Layton.}} }} }} }} }} }} YOU LOOK LIKE...A PHONY! STRICTLY IVY LEAGUE. }} }} Evacuate the Dance Floor }} Um... The only part I won't like about it is that it revolves around Defense Attorneys, and I prefer D.A.'s. But... I don't know... I do know Ace Attorney Investigations deals with prosecutors, but I think I'm going Phoenix Wright anyways. BUT YOU MUST GET PROFESSOR LAYTON, MAN! }} But... Professor Layton can not be beaten in a day, in less you're Einstein. }} }} DIABOLICAL BOX IS EPIC! It is the one I own. I beat the whole game, and it is very interesting. Oh, how I wish to say more, but I don't want to spoil the game for you. LAYTON, LUKE, AND FLORA, ALL FTW~!!!! }} Also, off topic, I want Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon so I can play as Marth.}} I probably will get it. I bet I can find it at eBash or GameStop. OFF TOPIC: Oh my. I like your old Sim better. I actually have a new Sim appearance, but I feel like I bug Blanky to much.}} WOLK, WOLK, FASHUN BABI }} }} When I count by the resistance, I bend in shapes in ways I never knew. }} Why did you ask?}} I Will Cut You }} I AM STUCK... IN THE DOOR!!! }} StateFarm OMG!!! Sorry, it's a little late. I forgot about you. HOW DID I DO THAT?}} Alice in Wonderland But I don't think much happened after your last comment on it, besides Riotman and I discussing to delete it.}} You? Also, you have read the Catcher in the Rye, if I remember correctly? }} Really? Maybe it was another book...but I remember you said you were reading the Catcher in the Rye even though it was a high school level book because you were in a "fast class" or something...? }} Why would someone make fun of you for wearing it? Ohhh...for some reason, I always get the Catcher in the Rye and To Kill A Mockingbird confused. I was wondering why you didn't say much about your opinion on the Catcher in the Rye...you'd probably not like it.}} It's a pretty complicated book to explain...but it's basically narrated by this guy named Holden Caulfield, who's always depressed...and stuff. Read a review on Amazon or sumthin'. He likes to swear a lot...and the book uses a lot of sensitive subjects. The book is boring/inappropriate to some people, and interesting to others. I'm sorta in between... Also, I got Mario Kart Wii...wanna race or sumthin'? }} I asked because I thought you might want to critique this "missing chapter" I wrote for the book that I did for a school assignment, since I assumed you read the book...and it turns out you didn't. Oh well. (I had to use many cuss words in my writing to be portray Holden's character... ) 2279-3428-2418. You? }} See you there and stuff. I'm probably gonna lose. Don't play Racing games too often. }} }} }} }} They be teh people who did the Double Rainbow Song. }} }} }} You probably have no idea what I'm talkin' about... But uh, what episode you up to? }} hdgdgdgdgdgdggjfrenifrergv Me teh 2nd }} I think I know though}} }} I running through a stop sign, cutting out the brake lights. }} Hey, Lucy, I Remember Your Name Please answer this question to get in: During the sword fight between Layton and Anton, does Layton's top hat come off? Think carefully... }} You're in.}} So, are you going to get Unwound Future? }} And, um, tomorrow I can. Not tonight.}} OUCH }} The Third Crusade }} Have you even played it yourself?}} GOSH! I'm currently playing the first Assassin's Creed. My brother left it lying around, so I just decided to check it out...AND I LIKE IT! I like teh main character's name, Altaïr (which is also why I like the name Alistair). }} Although, I get lost at times... Did you remember to uncheck the Read-Only box in its Properties?}} }} Foo Dai May Ah! }} So my papa is cheater. }} Hello hello hello hello. Hi. }} }} Local Weather Right Now }} CRUNCH! }} }} A wise chicken once told me, that you shouldn't eat chicken on Thanksgiving FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Knock On Wood }} }}